Dealing With Guilt
by AnonBrowser
Summary: Told from Owen's POV, this one-shot focuses on how guilty he feels in the middle of his mole duties in TDA.


**Hello everyone! I wanted to give one last submission before the 2020s decade began and hope you enjoy my one-shot here. This takes place at the end of "2008: A Space Owen" from season 2. It is strongly recommended you watch that (and preferably every episode from the first two seasons of Total Drama) before you read what follows. Below is my theory on what Owen was thinking after the day's challenge ended and the elimination ceremony.**

Have you ever struggled to keep a secret? It can really get to you and become more difficult over time. That's currently the case for me, Owen Campbell. After getting unfairly eliminated in Total Drama Action, the second season of Total Drama, the show's host Chris McLean brought me back to help stir up drama. In exchange, he offered me money that I desperately needed to get myself out of debt after my parents spent too much of it on cheese. Doing underhanded shit is something I really don't like, but I have no other choice right now. One benefit is that I do get to spend more time with my pals Duncan Ebert and Harold McGrady. Well, the latter might not think of me as much of one right now. We're in the final five, and he's suspicious of my recent actions. Earlier today, I tried to initiate a conversation with him with a friendly "Yo-yo, what's up, H-man?" as he was writing or drawing something onto a piece of paper.

Looking up towards me, his response was an angered "What's it to you, traitor?"

That was when I knew I fucked up and he caught onto something. My eyes went wide open and my jaw dropped in shock for a moment. Imagine how the others would feel upon finding out what he knew. I had previously tried very hard to make sure nobody would have any idea I was stirring up drama (or at least trying to)! After an anxious giggle, I inquired "What are you talking about, who's a traitor? If that's even a real word." and fidgeted in the process.

His explanation was "I've been doing some calculations, and you were the only person not accounted for at the time of the fuselage malfunction. Care to tell me where you were?"

Not wanting to say anything that could give me away, I remained silent and nervously farted. McGrady added "You can't fart your way out of this one, Owen. Feeling guilty about something?"

Oh damn. I'm sure my facial expression gave off hints. The answer was yes: I feel very guilty about what I've had to do! The thing is I can't say that aloud or I'd give myself away and probably get booted off with or without money. Either way, Harold's smart enough to see through my attempt to evade the matter with my gas. After letting out some very stinky farts, he covered his nose and said "Whoa, man. I'm sorry I asked!" while running off.

OK, the voting ceremony has arrived. Beth Oswald won the challenge today and thus has immunity. Part of me wants to get revenge on our CIT Courtney Gomez when her lawyers rigged the game to nullify any votes she received when first entering the contest about halfway through the season, which got me out when I was her vote. It totally sucked ass. That will have to wait because she isn't suspicious of me right now and I can't risk Harold exposing my actions by staying in the game. Perhaps her departure will come next. Anyway, after I was alone with my farts, Chris's assistant Chef Hatchet told me "Time to get voting, tubby, and you better hope your secret isn't let loose."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I replied before going over.

Once everybody had gathered, our host told us "And five shall soon become four as we bid farewell to another cast member. Everyone, cast your votes."

Over to my side, I hear Duncan mutter "This'll teach you to mess with my Scruffy." while casting a vote, undoubtedly bitter over how Harold accidentally killed his pet spider Scruffy earlier during our challenge.

In turn, the spider-killer can be heard saying "Bye-bye, traitor!" as he cast his own vote, obviously referring to me.

I panic "Harold's onto me, I know it!" and cast a vote for him.

An angry Beth proclaims, "The girl alliance is over!" with her vote, clearly opting to axe Courtney after they had a falling out.

Who does Gomez vote for? The viewing audience won't get a straight-forward answer as she tells the camera "Back off! There's a reason this is called secret voting, people.", and I know trying to peek would get me disqualified even without her attempts to block others from seeing it.

At worst, I'll end up going through a tiebreaker. Here comes our verdict. McLean announces to everyone "And the Gilded Chris goes to Beth, Owen, Duncan, and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney!"

Hooray, I'm safe from the vote! I feel ecstatic and couldn't help smiling once the host gave us our Gilded Chris statues when declaring who was safe. I already knew Harold was a goner once in the bottom two with Courtney and she evidently voted for him. How did I figure that out during the dramatic pause? Because she certainly wouldn't vote herself off (too prideful) or Duncan (they're currently in a relationship), plus Beth is immune (so voting for her would count for nothing) and I otherwise would be in the bottom two instead. In the meantime, our eliminated contestant looks shocked upon seeing her get the last statue. Chris continues "Sorry Harold, your lame-o-sine awaits."

Harold then lets out a surprised gasp before getting up to sadly walk away. Duncan taunts "Get on with it, Doris!" as the rest of us stand up from the bleachers.

Oh yeah, that's one of his middle names; Harold's full name is Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V. A certain somebody likes to give him crap for the "Doris" part. Before anybody else can say or do anything, the ousted one runs over to pull Duncan's pants down, exposing his underwear. Chef then grabs Harold to take him away. Mr. I-got-pantsed relents "I kind of had that coming."

While getting tossed into the lame-o-sine, our loser of the night complains "Fifth place? But Owen's the traitor; you gotta watch that guy like a hawk! No wait, a falcon. Their eyesight is way superior!"

Beth waves towards him and bids farewell with "Goodbye Harold. I'll wait for you!"

Believe it or not, she suddenly seems to have become attracted to him lately, much to his dismay. He questions "Haven't I suffered enough?"

Chris answers with "We'll see about that." before the lame-o-sine takes off, and then signs the episode off with by telling the camera "And you'll see how our remaining contestants suffer. Next time, on Total. Drama. Action!"

When Courtney and Duncan each have their own conflicts with Harold, neither of them seem to have believed his warning. That's at least what I gather from how they didn't press me for questions about what he said before leaving the area. From the corner of my eye, I notice Beth has a sad look on her face, undoubtedly wishing the votes had a different verdict tonight. She then asks me "You couldn't possibly be a traitor, could you Owen?"

Trying to avoid eye contact, I simply respond with "Harold was just making crazy talk. I wouldn't pay much attention to it."

This prompts her to say "Oh alright. See you later." and walk off to another area.

That was close! Not sure how much longer I can take having to cover up my actions. It's taking a toll on my conscience and I hate having to deal with so much guilt! If any of my remaining competitors do realize I've been a mole, though, then I'm done for. Here's hoping the final four goes well for me. Right now, my only outlet appears to be the confessionals. Yes, I know those get broadcast to the general public, but they already know about my role anyway. Letting my secrets out there does help ease the burden, but that doesn't entirely get rid of it. Unless someone else figures out what Harold did, maybe I could come clean after the season ends.

**The End. Our guilty one has a difficult time ahead of him. Anybody who's seen the "Top Dog" episode knows how he fares in that challenge. I've got some ideas for other fics in the future, but those aren't ready for submission yet.**


End file.
